And Baby Makes Eight
by sarah-snowflake
Summary: The seven U-KISS boys are handling the task of babysitting their Manager's baby over night.


**2:30 AM**

"Wahhhh~~"

The seven young men that were sprawled haphazardly around the room looked at each other and groaned. Trying to block out all the noise, Dongho grabbed the nearest pillow and buried his head underneath it. Soohyun left the room to check on the baby after one look at Kiseop, who was on the verge of tears. Across the room Eli and Alexander were softly conversing. Kevin and Kibum were snuggled up on the floor.

"Wahhhh~~"

At the sound of the baby crying again, Kiseop rose from the chair he was sitting in to go see if he could help Soohyun. As Kiseop left, Dongho whined from underneath the pillow, "Whose idea was this?"

Kevin and Kibum replied simultaneously, "Manager-shi," as they had done the last ten times Dongho asked.

"Then why isn't he here helping us," Xander questioned.

"Because Manager-shii thought it would be good for us and he trusts us with his daughter," Soohyun answered as he walked in with Kiseob and a quiet baby Ryuna.

"She just wants a warm bottle," Kiseop explained as he left to fix one.

At the same time Dongho rose from the floor and timidly took baby Ryuna into his arms. She looked up at him with big sparkling hazel eyes and gave him a small toothless smile. "She's so adorable like this," he said smiling down at her.

Five minutes later Kiseop returned with the warm bottle and handed it to Dongho. As soon as he gave the bottle to baby Ryuna, she greedily started suckling on the nipple. Soon baby Ryuna lost the battle against the Sandman and fell fast asleep. Soohyun gently took her from Dongho and carried her to her crib.

"I suggest we all get as much sleep as we can before she wakes back up," Kiseop said as soon as Soohyun arrived back in the room.

**4:45 AM**

Kevin slowly awoke to baby Ryuna whimpering. He removed Kibum's arm from his waist and sat up. "Bummie, come on, get up!" he whispered, shaking Kibum.

"What? Why? What's wrong?" Kibum questioned sleepily.

"Baby Ryuna's awake and the others are all still asleep," he explained quietly as he stood up.

Kibum layed on the floor and watched Kevin's retreating back. With a small yawn, he got up and followed Kevin into baby Ryuna's room. "What do you think is wrong with her?" he asked Kevin.

"I think all she needs is a diaper change. Hand me one and the wipes," Kevin said carrying her to the changing table.

After changing her, Kevin sat in the rocking chair with her. He cuddled baby Ryuna close to his chest and sung her a lullaby.

Smiling, Kibum sunk to his knees beside the rocking chair. He raised one hand up to stroke her midnight black baby hair. "You look so adorable with her, Kevin. You would make a wonderful "mother"."

Catching the meaning of Kibum's last sentence, Kevin just smiled and rocked baby Ryuna. "Well, I know you'll be a great father."

Hearing a small, content sigh, the two looked down to see baby Ryuna's eyelids drooping over her beautiful hazel eyes. Not even a minute later, baby Ryuna was fast asleep.

Kevin smiled as Kibum gently lifted baby Ryuna from his arms and lovingly tucked her into her crib.

"I believe it's time for us to get back to bed," Kibum stated tiredly.

**6:53 AM**

Eli and Xander awoke suddenly to baby Ryuna crying.

"It's after 6, so I guess it's our shift to take care of her," Eli told Xander tiredly.

"She is probably just hungry again. I'll go calm her down and you can fix her bottle," was Xander's equally tired reply.

Eli rose to go to the kitchen and Xander stumbled into baby Ryuna's bedroom. He made his way to the crib and leaned over to pic her up.

Xander started pacing back and forth across the room. All the while he sung her a little lullaby he made up.

"Hush hush little baby,

Don't you cry,

Come on now,

Dry those tears,

From your pretty hazel eyes.

Hush hush little baby..."

Eli stood in the doorway watching Xander with baby Ryuna and smiled to himself.

Baby Ryuna had stopped crying as Xander sang to her, but as her stomach growled she started crying again. Xander got a completely hopeless look on his face and Eli decided to save him.

"Here let me hold her," Eli told Xander as he set down upon the window seat.

Xander carefully handed her over and then sat down beside Eli.

He looked down at baby Ryuna who was eagerly suckling on the bottle's nipple. "You know, Dongho was right, she is very adorable."

"Yeah, she really is," Eli agreed.

The two boys smiled down at her and then at each other. Baby Ryuna wiggled around and reached toward Xander, who immediately took her into his arms. Moments later she was once again sound asleep. Eli and Xander took turns kissing her forehead, before laying her back down in her crib.

"Come on, we better get some more sleep in. We have to be up before 9:30 this morning, " Eli told Xander.

**9:00 AM**

Dongho was the first to awake later that morning. "Hmm... It's awfully quiet. I should probably go check on baby Ryuna," he mused aloud to himself.

Dragging himself up from the floor, he tiptoed to her room and quietly entered. Leaning over the crib he saw that she was wide awake and staring at the ceiling.

As soon as she saw him, she lifted her arms to be picked up.

Dongho smiled down at her and picked her up. "Well, come on Princess, we had better get you dressed before the rest of them wake up. What would you like to wear today?"

As he was conversing with baby Ryuna, he walked them over to her closet. Shifting her to one side, he used his other hand to rifle through her clothing. He finally picked out an outfit and walked over to baby Ryuna's changing table. After changing her diaper, he dressed her in a white long-sleeve onesie and then put a pink dress over top of it.

"Pretty," he said admiring his handiwork.

Walking back into the living room with baby Ryuna, Dongho saw that Soohyun and Kiseop were already awake and making breakfast.

"We figured you were getting baby Ryuna, so we decided to start breakfast," Kiseop explained to Dongho.

"Here give her to me and I'll feed her while you go get the others. Make sure you get Kibum up first, he's the only one who can wake Kevin up this early," Soohyun instructed Dongho.

Dongho just nodded his head before walking into the living room to wake the others. Taking Soohyun's advice, he walked over to Kibum first. After calling his name three times, Dongho got fed up and jerked the pillow out from underneath Kibum's head.

"Oww!" Kibum yelled after his head bounced off the floor. "What was that for?"

"Soohyun and Kiseop wanted me to wake you up so you can get Kevin up for breakfast," Dongho explained as he walked over to Eli and Xander.

"Is breakfast ready?" Eli asked at the same time Xander asked "Is baby Ryuna awake yet?"

Dongho just shook his head at them and said, " Yes and yes. Come on, Soohyun and Kiseop won't like it if we let breakfast get cold. Besides we have to clean up before Manager-shi gets home."

After the eight finished eating they split up the cleaning work. Eli and Xander cleaned up the kitchen while Soohyun and Kiseop put away all of baby Ryuna's toys. In the living room Kevin and Kibum folded and put away all of the futon mats, blankets and pillows. And Dongho you ask? Well he is quite content with keeping baby Ryuna entertained.

By the time they finished they only had ten minutes until Manager-shi arrived home. Baby Ryuna seemed to realize that the seven boys would soon be gone, because she started whimpering and snuggling closer to Dongho. The other six guys gathered around Dongho and started talking and tickling baby Ryuna.

Baby Ryuna started giggling and the seven boys smiled happily down at her. This was the scene that Manager-shi walked in on.

"I see you are all still alive and the house is still standing," he joked with the boys.

The boys just laughed and turned their attention back on baby Ryuna.

"Hmm... So that's how it is then," Manager-shi mused aloud to himself. "You boys have an interview at 2, so you should head back to the dorm and get ready," he told them.

"Okay," Kevin said taking baby Ryuna from Dongho and kissing her on the forehead. Kevin handed her over to Kibum who repeated the process and gave her to Soohyun. Next it was Kiseop's turn and then Eli and Xander took their turn.

When Dongho got her back he snuggled her close and kissed her on the forehead, "I'll come back to visit you, Princess, I promise," he gently whispered to her.

Dongho handed her to her father and walked over to get his bag.

"Bye-bye baby Ryuna. See you later Manager-shi," the seven boys said simultaneously, walking out of the house.


End file.
